Fourth Wall OneShots
by DeluluandOroro Platoon
Summary: Want to read some one-shots, or give some of your own suggestions?  Well, Midori is starting a huge one-shot story, and the readers are the ones to call the shots!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello everyone, this is Midori. I came up with an idea that I thought might be fun for both me and the viewer alike. I will be typing up a series of one-shots for Soul Eater, however they are all viewer recommended!

Maka: That sounds interesting…

Me: Yes, it will. I think it would be best if I- MIDORI CHOP! (her hand collides with Maka's head, causing her to pass out) Couldn't let you know what was happening, now could I? Now I have just a few things I would like to say-

1) Review and give me two characters you would like to be paired

2) I don't mind yaoi suggestions

3) If you pick Chrona, tell me if you want it to be fem/male

Rieko: Mi-chan, what are you doing? I thought you were going to help Ororo fight off the fangirls that invaded Kero-chan's house.

Me: But I'm doing a Soul Eater fanfiction!

Rieko: Oh, did you mention that you don't own Soul Eater, because if you did, the anime would have included being inside the Book of Eibon?

Me:…..(kicks Rieko over the fourth wall separating Soul Eater and Keroro Gunso)

THUD

Me: Ouch, that sounded like it hurt. Meanwhile, I should go help out at Keroro's house…or play video games with Delulu.

Rieko (from very far away): Oww...remember to review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yo dudes! Sorry we have been taking a bit, but school has been very evil the past week. This has been the first chance me or Rieko have even had to type, but that's not the point! **

**Shinigami: Ahh, hello Midori. I see you've broken into the Death Room again.**

**Me: Yep, but it's only because I saw a group of fan girls patrolling around Keroro's house, trying to break some barrier…**

**Shinigami: You're hiding here because you broke the wall dividing that anime show with the real world, aren't you?**

**Me: (Sweat drop) Kinda…However, I don't care about that! I have the first one shot, a KidxMaka paring requested by mysoulyoursoul. Now let's go make some popcorn and enjoy the show! **

/

Death the Kid sighed as he sat on the balcony of Shibusen, looking over Death City with nothing to do. Like any normal seven-year-old boy, he got bored when he had nothing to do. His father had important business in the Death Room, so Kid could not be in there; students were still roaming the halls, and the odd looks they gave Kid made him nervous. Looking over the city didn't help all that much, either; Kid started thinking about how _disorganized_ Death City looked, and it made his stomach hurt. With the sheer boredom of having nothing else to do, Kid left the balcony and went back inside Shibusen. He roamed the halls, his golden eyes drifting lazily over anything and anyone he passed with a judgmental air.

The library doors were open, letting Death the Kid glance inside. He had read most of the books in there already, and the air was rather stuffy in there, so Kid felt he had no business going in. This changed when he spotted a girl about his age, sitting on the floor with piles of books surrounding her. Her emerald green eyes were fixated on the huge hardcover book in front of her, and she hummed quietly as she read. Kid's gold eyes widened as he looked at her, the laziness and boredom disappearing. He had come here several times before, and knew what a lot of the students looked like, but he had never seen this girl here before.

Kid walked into the library and towards the young girl, who took no notice that he was there. "Who are you?"

The girl looked up, her dirty blonde pigtails bouncing slightly. She looked surprised to see Kid at first, but then smiled. "My name is Maka Albarn!" Kid recognized the name instantly. Spirit Albarn was his father's Death Scythe. Kid never knew that Spirit had a daughter. Maka continued on. "What's your name?"

Kid cleared his throat. "I am Death the Kid, the son of Shinigami."

He knew what was going to happen. The girl would either be frightened that Kid was a Shinigami and run away to her parents while begging not to be killed, or she would start acting modest and lowly, saying how much of an honour it is to meet Kid and how magnificent he was. Kid had seen people react both ways before, and he never liked it; it made him feel alone.

Maka did neither of these things. She held out her right hand to shake Kid's. "It's nice to meet you, Kid-kun!"

Kid felt his cheeks redden. This girl, who he had only just met, had called him by his nickname. Only people who knew him for a long time had been able to summon the courage to do that, but this girl's soul was so innocent that she had seen nothing wrong with giving a stranger a nickname. Kid squeezed between the piles of books and sat down next to Maka. "What are you reading, Albarn-san?"

Maka giggled again, and it sounded like music. "You can just call me Maka. I'm reading a book on training weapons."

Kid blinked and looked down at the book she was reading. He'd read some of this book; most of it was boring, but he'd read it anyways, because he wanted to know about training weapons so he could become a powerful Shinigami. He looked back up at Maka. "You're a meister?"

Maka nodded. "I want to have a weapon and turn it into a Death Scythe, like Mama did!"

Kid saw the excitement and enthusiasm in Maka's smile, and found himself smiling too. Her cheery atmosphere was contagious. "I think you will do that." Those already large green eyes widened, and Kid started to hastily explain. "It's just that your soul…it seems really strong, and really determined. If you really want to make a weapon into a Death Scythe, I think you will."

Maka blinked, and then her eyes widened and sparkled with delight. "Really? You really think so?"

Kid barely even got enough time to nod before Maka tackled him into a hug, knocking him to the ground as Maka squealed happily. "Oh, thank you, thank you Kid-kun!" she sang out as Kid struggled to sit upright. Having Maka hug him like that made the butterflies in Kid's stomach flutter their wings, and he felt his cheeks glow red.

"Ah…n-no need t-to thank me!" he said, a little short of breath. "J-just…let me b-breath, alright?"

Maka let go of him, and Kid took a few deep breaths, both of the children smiling. Maka looked up to the wall where an old clock was hanging, its hands saying that it was 3:02. Maka gasped. "Oh no, I had to meet Papa outside two minutes ago! He'll be worried if I'm not there!" She jumped up and ran to the door, only to turn around and run back to Kid. "Thanks again, Kid-kun!" she sang out. She pecked a kiss on each cheek, and then turned back around and exited the library.

Kid sat still, not knowing what to do. He raised both of his hands to his cheeks, gently touching the two spaces where Maka had kissed him. Perfectly symmetrical. But even if they weren't, Kid would have still liked it.

_Years later…_

Death the Kid, now much older and stronger than when he was seven, was standing in the doorway of the Shibusen library. He was bored that day; school was over, Liz and Patty had gone out shopping, and there were no missions to go on. He had wandered around Shibusen, but soon found himself in front of the library, where only one person was: Maka Albarn, sitting at a table with a book in hand, a few more stacked next to her. She was so engrossed in the book that she did not know of Kid's presence until he sat in the chair next to her.

Maka jumped when she realized Kid was there, and her face turned pink. "Oh, hi Kid-kun," she said, turning away from her book.

Kid smiled and looked down at the book in Maka's hands. "Didn't you read this book years ago?"

Her emerald eyes blinked, and then glittered as Maka laughed. "You actually remember that?" she laughed. "I shouldn't be surprised, I know…but that was a long time ago!"

Kid shrugged. "Not too long, I guess. It's weird knowing that _that _is when we actually first met."

Maka smiled warmly. "And even after not seeing each other for years after that, we met again and became good friends." Green eyes met with gold for a few seconds, until Maka shifted her gaze to the clock that now read 6:00. Maka leapt up from the table. "Oh, I need to head home to start making dinner!" She headed to the library doors, only to turn around and run back to Kid. "See you tomorrow, Kid-kun," she said before pecking a kiss on both of his cheeks. She then turned back around and ran out the library before Kid could notice that her face was completely red.

Not that it would matter too much, since Kid's cheeks were also bright red, just like all those years ago.

/

**Me: Thanks to Rieko for typing this up when I did not have the time, and thank you for reading the story. Remember, there is more to come! **

**Shinigami: Read&Rate, and watch out for fan girls!**


End file.
